kono jagaimono wa boku no jagaimono
by Mr and Mrs. King
Summary: Yoghurt and Pudding get swooped up into the Kuroshitsuji world. Join them as the go on a journey with mystery of murder, not to mention the thrilling search for the killer and the exposing of the killer. Contains smut and gore in the later chapters. Our first fanfic, we suck at summaries, sorry, but be nice and leave a review!
1. Sore ga kaishi sa remasu

**This is our first fanfiction, please be gentle (with the reviews of course, what else are you thinking of!?). We are both dyslexic and therefor we apologize before hand, but we're not sorry. This story will later have gore and smut in it. WARNING, warning~. Also OC's. the OC Pudding is modeled after Mr. King and Yoghurt is modeled after Mrs. King. And finally, we don't own Kuroshitsuji, we wish we did, we'd be rich!  
**

* * *

We are Pudding Standard and Yoghurt Ramune, and this is our crazy story of a romance we witnessed (and maybe caused lolz).

One day Pudding found a mysterious potion in a heart shaped bottle, laced with pink and red ribbons. He did so while wearing skinny leather jeans and thigh high combat boots with several chains on them, which looked pretty Goth but kind of cool and dark, paired with a slightly baggy band shirt with a logo that was so metal it couldn't be read properly and seemed like it said ' _pfeiklUjshock_ ' and a baseball vest in a grass green colour. His long straight hair was a washed out purple with some white streaks somewhere in it which looked super original and flowed softly over his bold black glasses that sat before his eyes, one eye white and the other rainbow-coloured.  
Yoghurt also found something mysterious that day, she found something that looked like a doorknob. She picked it up and inspected it, she did so while graceful flipping back her arse long silver locks of hair that reflected only moonlight. The cute clips and ribbons, in shapes and colours of strawberries and other fruits, followed her hair. Yoghurt's long silver eyelashes protected her hyper-sensitive golden eyes. She wore a bubbly sky-blue short puffy dress with matching stockings, of course with decoration that matched with her hair clips. She wore flat shoes that laced up and were tied around her legs and finished with ribbons. She wore flat shoes because she couldn't be taller than Pudding, because Pudding was supposed to be the manliest thing ever and the fact that he was pretty short is a secret.  
She called Pudding over to inspect the knob together.  
"It is black, like a demons heart." Pudding spoke. "With red lines like the fries that burn in hell." He had watched too much Black Butler and made references to the show where ever he could. So did Yoghurt, however she sucked at making references, however she was pretty and everyone liked her.  
Yoghurt twisted the doorknob around to look at the other side of it. As she did a portal opened beneath their feet and they fell down a black spiral. They were spun around the entire ride and finally they landed in a meadow.  
"Normally anyone would get dizzy form all the spinning we did, but we didn't cuz we are special." Pudding remarked to himself.  
"Yeah, totally. All those times I went on a date to the fair trained me for this." Yoghurt added.  
The boy and the girl looked around trying to find anything recognizable. Their eyes spotted a large mansion. A mansion that seemed so familiar.  
"Where have we seen that mansion before?" asked Pudding, squinting his multicoloured eyes.  
"O mi gosh, that is the Phantomhive mansion!" Yoghurt yelled.  
Suddenly the two of them heard gunfire and other big explosions. They were being shot at by Mey-rin, Baldroy and Finnian.

* * *

 **Soooo, this was our first chapter. the second chapter will be up soon. please tell us what you guyz think. we** **appreciate all reviews, but please be nice since its our first fanfic.**


	2. Tokubetsu sōkai

**Thank you all for the wait, and sticking around for the next chapter~ quick recap, Pudding and Yoghurt arrived in the kuroshitsuji (black butler) world and heard gunshots and other explosions. This chapter tells what happens next. here it is, enjoy!**

* * *

Pudding zigzagged across the grass toward the mansion. There he knocked out Baldroy and tackled Mey-rin with his super handsome hit-man skills, that he had to learn because of his tragic mysterious past.  
"You'll never beat me. I can never lose, my brutal training caused me to be like this." Pudding spoke apologetic. Mey-rin got up on her feet again, her dress fluttering slightly in the wind. She searched for her gun, but it got thrown away really far. However Pudding knew where it was and picked it up for her.  
He lend her a hand and gave back the gun without speaking a word and keeping his usual killer poker face.  
"Let's not fight anymore, I have hurt so many people already and I don't want to hurt you." Pudding told Mey-rin while softly placing a hand on her cheek and lifted her glasses sensually .  
"Do you mean you aren't here to hurt the master?" Finnian asked.  
"No, of course not. We just accidently arrived here. Good job Pudding, you kept me safe like you always do. How can I ever thank you?" Yoghurt entered the scene, smiling gracefully and flipping her long hair off her soft shoulders.  
"Who are you?" asked Mey-rin, looking with dreamy eyes at Pudding for the kindness he had shown despite being an enemy.  
Pudding didn't answer, his past training taught him to never reveal anything of himself.  
"We are Yoghurt and Pudding!" Yoghurt answered cheerfully instead.  
"Nice to meet you, we are-" Finnian wanted to respond, but Yoghurt cut him off.  
"Oh, we know. You are the Phantomhive manor's servants. Finnian, Mey-rin and on the ground is Baldroy."  
At this point Baldroy started to regain conscious. He had been knocked out many times before in the war, but also with the many explosions he caused as a cook, that's why he woke up so soon again.

Everyone happily chatted together after meeting new people, however their chatting was silenced by a pissed off small voice; "What is all this ruckus going here?"  
it was….. _Ciel Phantomhive!_

* * *

 **hehehehe, we ended it with a cliffhanger, Have fun waiting for the next chapter~  
Please review~**


	3. nanika nanika desu ka

**Chapter 3 already, this is going faster than we had thought! a quick recap. Pudding succesfully defeated the servants because he's that storng, then Ciel Phantomhive made his debut in our story, and I think you all know who is with Ciel 24/7, so this next bit shouldn't be a surprise to you. anyway enjoy~**

* * *

Suddenly Pudding felt a murderous intent. He looked up and noticed that the boy's butler was staring at them with dangerous pink eyes. That was Sebaschan Michealis. Out of nowhere Pudding lanced forward and attacked. Sebaschan countered Pudding's attack, however not with ease.  
"Oh, it seems you are the most formidable opponent I have ever encountered." The dark butler complimented, his seductive mouth forming into a stressed smirk.  
"Thanks, but it will end here. You won't ever beat me, demon. My past training started when I was a baby and you'll never understand the pain of it." Pudding warned. Sebaschan's eyes widened. "How did you know that I am a demon?" He spoke soft, afraid the other servants might hear. The three other had gathered around Ciel to protect him and weren't paying attention to their conversation.  
Yoghurt, however, was listening. "Oh come on, someone is bound to get suspicious about Ciel wearing an eye patch, like duh."  
Now it was Ciel's turn to speak up. "Silence I'll have Sebaschan kill you."  
Everyone shut up, they didn't want Sebaschan to dirty his suit. It looked too fabulous for that. As the peace and quiet had returned in the garden Ciel came with a proposal that Pudding and Yoghurt should come inside his mansion and have tea, because he found them to be pretty cool.  
While everyone started walking they started talking about how the guests had multiplied.  
"What is this bad feeling I have? Tell me now who are the other guests!" Yoghurt demands to know in a bit too cheerful voice to be demanding, her golden eyes piercing at Ciel with curiosity. Pudding looked at Ciel with dread in his eyes.

* * *

 **Please R &R, Thank you~**


End file.
